Prom
by ItIsn'tMusicIt'sAnObsession
Summary: Chiron just annouced that Camp Half-Blood will be having a prom! Will Percy ask Annabbeth or some other girl? Many adventures await including a trip to the city! Percabeth!


A/N: This is a one shot that came to me out of nowhere. It's set after the fifth book where in my version Percy saved Luke he then killed himself in guilt for betraying his friends. (Oh and he decided to keep the gods and not overthrow them.) So everybody wins except Luke. Percy and Annabeth are sixteen. It's not very good in my opinion but R and R!

Prom

Percy's POV

I was sitting at my table in the dining pavilion. Chiron had just called everybody apparently for some big news. "Order!" he shouted while stamping his hoof on the cold stone floor. "I have some important and exciting news " He shouted. "Since most of our half-bloods are now high school age we are going to have a prom! For the younger ones a dance later in the week! "As he said that all the Aphrodite girls started giggling and discussing dresses." Each girl and boy will be given some money and taken to the city! "he yelled over all the excited chatter. " Also, the boys shall ask the girls! So boys, you have till Saturday at seven! Now let's eat! "He said sitting down. The nymphs served toast with strawberry jelly and fresh fruit for breakfast then we all got up and walked to the golden fire in the center of the pavilion. I scraped off a portion of my fruit and thanked my father for well...just being alive and safe. I also thanked him for the safety of my friends. I walked back to my seat and listened to the conversation going on at the Athena table. Some of them were talking about dresses and others the trip to the city but I heard something that interested me.

"Annabeth, who do you hope asks you? " An older girl with black her asked.

"I don't know. " she mumbled looking at her plate.

"I bet she wishing Percy will ask her! " A brunette said.

"I Am Not!" I snapped.

"Are too!" The black haired girl and brunette said in unison.

"Yes, you are! " said another girl who had apparently been listening in.

"Maybe," Annabeth mumbled, looking down at her plate, her cheeks bright red.

"I knew it!" the girl said.

"Will you just leave me alone!?" Annabeth yelled, shoving her plate forward and storming off.

I got up and followed her quietly. She turned and looked toward the tables. I ducked behind a tree and waited for her to turn around. She walked into her silver cabin and slammed the door. I waited a minute and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked her voice cracking.

"It's Percy. May I come in?" I asked quietly. It was silent for a few seconds before she gave me permission. I walked in, turned around a corner and walked into a white room with silver metal bunk beds each with a blue or gold comforter. Annabeth was sitting on a bunk bed that had pictures of famous monuments on the wall beside it and a gold comforter. Her eyes were red from crying and she was sniffling.

"I saw you storm off and decided to follow you. What was that about?" I asked, knowing perfectly well what it was about.

"I-I-I'm just stressed. " She stuttered, trying to make up and excuse.

"I know you better than that. It's about the prom, isn't it? " I asked comfortingly. She sighed and looked up at me.

"Yes. Ever since you saved Luke and he killed himself, I haven't been myself and now we have the prom. I don't know why anyone would ask me." She said sadly. I made a split second decision and decided to ask her to the prom.

"Well, I'm not going with anyone. Would you go with me? " I asked with a sly smile on my face. She looked at me stunned. Finally she gave me an answer.

"Ok. " she said, blushing. I smiled and stood up. She showed me to the door and I left feeling like I was flying. I went to my cabin and IM'ed Tyson. I told him the news and he started congratulating me. I couldn't stop smiling. I yawned and decided to get a nap before my sword training. I fell asleep thinking of Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

After Percy left all my sisters came in and started talking a mile a minute about the trip to the city. I had to admit even though I wasn't into fashion or anything I was excited about the trip. My younger sister Taylor came in and sat on my bed. I was smiling and holding my pillow. "What's up? A few minutes ago you were yelling and now you're grinning like you just won a million bucks! " she said with a curious look.

"I feel like I've won a million bucks. " I whispered to myself.

"What? " She asked.

"Oh! Uh nothing! " I said, snapping out of it.

I put my pillow down and sat on the floor. I pulled my navy blue sketchers out from under the bed and put them on instead of my flip-flops. I walked into the girl's solid white bathroom. I found a pony tail holder and put my blonde hair up. I snuck past our main room (before I continue I would like to explain something. Our cabins are regular sized cabins on the outside but houses on the inside. So we have a living room, two bathrooms, a boy's bedroom and a girl's. ) trying not to be heard. Unfortunately I was.

" Oh, Annabeth! Will you come here please? "I heard one of my older sisters' call. I sighed and walked into the living room. The living room was painted a deep navy blue with different pictures of owls. The lights in the room were white paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. There were white lilies in a silver vase on top of a cherry wood table. The sofas were an elegant white with gold and navy toss pillows. The navy toss pillows had gold owls on them and visa versa. I sat down on the white couch across from my two older and two younger sisters. My older sister, Samantha, looked at me with a mischievous grin. "So...what happened today at breakfast?" She asked, her grin growing by the minute.

" Oh my gods! Can't we just drop it!? I'm over it! " I yelled.

"Did anybody ask you? Maybe a certain son of Poseidon? " She asked my other siblings starting to smile.

"No!" I shouted in her face, then, getting up and walking out.

"Touchy, Touchy!" I heard my sister say. I loved them but sometimes I couldn't stand them.

I walked out of the cabin breathing deeply trying to calm my nerves. I walked to the edge of camp and onto the beach. I had decided to take a mid-morning jog. I stretched my legs for a few minutes then started down the beach. It was a cool fall morning and I was enjoying it. I looked down the beach, not a soul in sight! I looked out across the water and saw the dorsal fins of dolphins. I also saw some hippocampi jump up and down. I broke into a sprint keeping my goal in site. My goal was a stick that I had painted bright red and stuck in the dunes. Many people had pulled it up and I would have to replace it, each time making it a little further. I finally reached the stick and took a five minute breather. I sat on the sand and watched the dolphins. I decided to take a little swim so I took of my shoes and hoodie. I set them in the sand and dived in. The water was calm today and cold. It felt good after jogging awhile. I swam as far down as I could and looked around. I saw tons of exotic fish and plants. Three hippocampi came and swam with me. After awhile I got cold and when back ashore. I put my hoodie back on and carried my shoes back. I had fun but now I was regretting it. By the time I got to camp my teeth were chattering and I could swear my lips were blue. As I walked back to my cabin everybody stared at me like I was an idiot. I didn't blame them though. When I walked, in my sisters were in the same place in the same position. I walked into the girl's room and went to my drawer. I pulled out a white tee, jeans and a blue sweater. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower then put on my clothes. I brushed my hair out and heard a the conch shell call us for lunch. I put on my slippers and followed my siblings outside. We walked into the pavilion which seemed to shine in the fall sunlight. I glanced at Percy and he winked at me. I smiled and looked at my siblings sitting at the table. They were all staring at me. "What?"I asked. They all stopped staring when Mr. D. made an announcement.

"Hello, everybody. Here are some papers for the trip. I have put a stack at the top of each table please pass them out. " he said unhappily.

I grabbed the stack took one and passed them down. The list had who your buddy would be. Mine was Argus. I was glad I wasn't paired with any Aphrodite girls or even my siblings. Argus was fine with me. Percy had been paired with a kid from the Apollo cabin. He didn't seem too happy about it.

" You brats will be taking a greyhound tomorrow at 8:30 in the morning while I will be back here sipping my diet coke! " he said with excitement. I couldn't wait I was really excited! We had hamburgers (veggie burgers for Grover and the others. ) and French fries. I asked my glass for a chocolate milkshake and I saw Percy do the same except his was blue. I smiled to myself and went to the fire pit. "Thanks mom for Percy asking me even though you're probably not that happy and help the trip go well with no monsters or problems. Thank you! " I thought to myself.

I walked back to my seat and finished my lunch. After lunch I had sword training. I put on my tennis shoes and went to the arena. I had training with some of the Hermes kids. One of the newer kids was fighting me. He was about seventeen and reminded me of Luke. He was really good with the sword too. He was so similar to him it kind of scared me. But one of many things that were different is he was very, very nice. Not in a romantic way, but in a friend way.

Once I was done training (I whipped him by the way. ) I went to the lake. Percy was there sitting on the dock looking into the water. I crept beside him and sat down. He looked at me and smiled. "You want to go swimming? " he asked.

"It's the middle of October!" I said, even though I swam in the ocean today.

"I know. " he said smiling even bigger. I sighed, gave him a skeptical look and gave in.

"Fine. " I mumbled.

"I'll meet you here in ten minutes." he said getting up and running to his cabin. I slowly got up and trudged back to my cabin. I went inside and snuck around the corners humming the mission impossible theme. ( A/N: I've done that. Stupid I know but its fun! ) I had gotten a little into it and did my hands in a gun form. Unfortunately I was spotted in the middle of a flip across the doorway. I stood up after my flip and saw everybody gawking at me.

"What? Like you've never done it!" I said almost laughing at the look on their faces. I walked to my draws for the third time today and pulled out a red bikini. Allow me to explain the bikini. I had made a deal with the Aphrodite girls a while back they could tutor me in fashion they get to pick me out a bathing suit. They said my black one-piece was so last year. Instead they had got me a candy apple red bikini that had a gold ring in the center of the halter style top. They had cut me some slack on the bottoms and let me have swim shorts. I put on my bikini and pulled a long trench coat over it. I wrapped a scarf around my neck and put my Yankees cap on so my siblings wouldn't see my odd clothes. I slipped out of the bathroom and snuck out the door. I ran down towards the dock when I got there the lake had steam coming off it and Percy was already swimming around. He wasn't blue so that was a good sign. I took off my hat and he smiled at me. I reluctantly took off my coat and felt the cold fall air blow around me. Percy wolf whistled and I gave him a mean look. When I couldn't stand the cold no more I dived in the water. I was expecting extremely cold water but instead it was warm water. Percy gave me a grin and I felt the water turn cold.

"Stop it or I'll get out!" I said shivering. The water turned warm again and I splashed him in the face. He made a large wave hit me in the face. I shoved him under the water and he dunked me. I came up coughing. He started laughing his head off and I shoved him under again. He didn't dunk me that time instead he threw me. I broke the surface and started laughing. He joined me. We raced a couple of times. He won ONLY cause he cheated by rocketing himself further. We heard a conch shell in the distance and we looked at each other and realized we would have to wear our wet clothes. I climbed out and put my trench coat on. I wrapped my scarf tight around my neck. I started shivering, I looked at Percy and he was shivering worse than me. He was wearing his swim trunks and a brown sweatshirt. I smiled and he gave me a harsh look.

We ran toward the dining pavilion and saw everybody sitting down.

"So nice of you to join us." Chiron said giving a look that said I'll talk to you later. We both sat down at our tables and smiled at each other. I heard some giggles from behind me and everybody at my table were giggling.

"Shut it!" I snapped. I was in the middle of my dinner when a napkin got passed to me. It read:

Meet me tonight on the beach ten o' clock

Percy

I quickly stuck it in my pocket hoping nobody had noticed.

After everybody was done Chiron told everyone they were dismissed except Percy and I. " Now would you like to explain why you were both wet when you came to dinner tonight? " he asked clearly implying that it was not a question.

"Yes sir. Percy and I went swimming. "I said.

"I see, In the middle of October? " he asked.

"Hello! Son of Poseidon!"Percy said in a know it all voice.

Chiron gave him a glare that said 'You better shut up right now.' I laughed and also got a look.

"Now, did anything happen?" He asked.

"No!" we said together.

"Ok, If you say nothing happened I believe you. "He said with a suspicious look.

"You may go now." He said motioning towards our cabins.

"Well that went well." Percy said when we were out of range.

"Yep," I agreed

"So… meet me tonight?" Percy asked.

"Of course." I said with a smile.

" Well, G'night! " he said running off. I walked into my cabin and laid down. I waited and waited and waited till 9:30. I slipped out of my bed and I wrapped my robe around my striped pajama pants and lavender t-shirt. I put on my cap and slowly made my way out of the room.My sisters and brothers were in the living room watching reruns of Percy and my incident at the water park. I growled and went outside. I tried to be as quiet as I could that way the Harpies wouldn't hear me. I heard some growls and screechs coming from behind me. I dove behind a tree and held my breath. They sniffed around but didn't find me. When I knew they were gone I came out and started walking again. I could smell the beach air. I heard the waves crashing on the sand and a few minutes later I could see the beach. I saw Percy's shaggy, dark hair blowing in the wind. He was wearing black mesh shorts and a white t-shirt. I sat beside him.

"You wanted to meet me? " I said.

"Yeah." He said staring out across the ocean.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. " he said looking at me.

"Then why did you ask me to meet you? " I asked with confusion.

"Cause I wanted too. " he said flashing me a sly smile. I punched him.

"Hey! What was that for?! " he yelled.

"No reason." I smiled. He laughed and suddenly became serious.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Nothing. " he mumbled.

Percy's POV

"What?" Annabeth asked me.

"Nothing." I mumbled. It _was_ something though. I was watching her. She was so different from when I first met her. She was taller and had more curves. Her hair was a little longer, she was tanner, more athletic. She was independent, brave and smart. She was gorgeous, everything about her. I was in love with her.

"No seriously tell me!" she said. I sighed and looked at her.

"I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?" She asked.

I paused and whispered "You. ". She blushed and looked down. I tried to change the subject.

"So are you looking forward to the prom? " I asked.

"I don't know. I'm definitely looking forward to the trip though! " She said with a smile.

"What partner did you get?" I asked.

"Argus!" She said happily.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm glad now I don't have to go with an Aphrodite girl! " She said laughing.

I grinned and looked at her. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Well we better be getting back!" she said standing up and brushing herself off. I stood up and brushed off too.

"Race ya!" she said getting position. I got in position too.

"Ready...GO!" I yelled taking off. I was just a little ahead and Annabeth was gaining on me. We ran into the woods. We both started dodging trees and stumps. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her putting on her cap.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I yelled. She stuck out her tongue and disappeared. I scanned the woods around me looking for signs of Annabeth. Unfortunately while I was doing that I forgot to look in front of me and embraced a tree.

" Ouch! " I yelled clutching my throbbing head. I heard laughter from behind me and saw Annabeth appear.

"I didn't know you liked the tree more than me! " she said rolling on the ground laughing. I rocked back and forth breathing deeply.

"Is there a mark?" I asked. She started laughing even harder when she saw my head.

"What? Is it bad? " I asked sounding like a wimp.

"You got a goose egg and a bruise!" she said.

"That isn't funny!" I said harshly. She sucked it up and said I was right.

Slowly we walked to my cabin.

"I would out some ice on that. " She said.

"Ok. Thank you. " I said walking up to my door

"Good night."

"Good night!" she said then walked away. I looked at the clock it was 11:48 pm.

"I better get to bed or I'm going to be exhausted in the morning." I thought to myself.

Annabeth's POV

I yawned and sat up; someone was banging loudly on the door. I glanced at my clock it said it was six in the morning. I got up and put on my slippers. I slowly trudged to the door and opened it. I saw a nymph standing there looking wide awake.

"Hi! Chiron told me to wake up you're cabin! " She said in a chipper voice.

"Okay. " I mumbled and closed the door. I stretched and went back in the room. I pulled the covers off all my sisters and they slowly woke up. I went to the boy's room and did the same thing. The boys didn't take it so well; they threw their pillows at me. I threw them back hitting them in the head. I smiled and went to get ready for the trip. I had decided to wear my jeans and a green shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth then put on my shoes. The only other people at the Pavilion were some Apollo kids and one Hermes kid. I walked over to my table and sat down. I put my head on the table and yawned. I stayed that way till someone nudged me. I looked up and saw Percy pointing to a big bruise on his forehead.

"Look what you did!" he said with a smile.

"Me! I didn't do that! You're the one that ran into a tree! " I laughed. He snorted and went to sit down. About two minutes later everyone but the Aphrodite kids were here. Chiron came out and took a head count.

"Okay! We're going to go ahead and start! " he said clapping his hands together once.

"Everyone's parents have made a very generous donation for the trip! More from Aphrodite than the others but that's beside the point. Now Nymphs and Satyrs! Mr. D. and I will pay for your purchases. " he announced as the Aphrodite people finally came in wearing designer clothes.

"Here they are! Now I was in the process of discussing the money. I will explain that to you all later. Rule one: is to stay together! Rule two: No wandering off! Rule three: Have fun! Now please load up in the bus. " He said. We walked up the hill and saw a huge charter bus in the road. We all cheered and I saw Argus dressed in a bus driver's uniform waiting at the door.

"Sit with me? " I heard someone whisper. I turned and saw Percy.

"Sure." I said smiling. We started to run down the hill but Chiron grabbed the collars of our shirt.

"Percy, what happened to your head?" he asked with curiosity.

"I fell out of bed and hit my head." He said. Chiron looked over him skeptically. He turned us loose.

"Hey that rhymes!" Percy said excited. I smacked my forehead and shook my head side to side. Chiron rolled his eyes and said "And he's sixteen! ".

I laughed and Percy looked at us with a confused look on his face. "Come on!" I said pulling his sleeve. He stumbled down the hill and Chiron rolled his wheelchair ahead of us. Argus put the handicapped ramp down and Chiron rolled up it. I walked up the ramp and found a seat in the back. I sat beside the window and Percy sat beside me. Argus started the bus and we drove off.

For about an hour we drove until we finally reached New York. Argus parked the bus in Madison Square and everybody got out. Chiron paired us up and gave us credit cards. Argus came up to me and whispered to me.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and hailed a taxi. I hopped in and Argus slid in. I handed the cab driver my credit card and waved good bye to everyone.

"Anywhere that sells prom dresses." I said.

"Okay. " the cab driver mumbled. A few minutes later we pulled up to a fancy store called Pretty Girls. I took a deep breath and got out, Argus followed. The cabbie handed me my card and drove away. I walked in and saw racks and racks of dresses. I saw a couple that I liked but they weren't _me_. Argus and I left and called another taxi. The cab driver was a middle aged woman with blonde hair. Argus climbed in and then me. I handed the lady my credit card and she handed it back. " I don't need that, Annabeth. " she said. I looked up and saw the lady facing me. She had startling grey eyes.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes. Now I don't approve of you going with Percy. But you need… some help. " She said with disappointment.

"Oh." I said.

"So are you ready to go? " she asked.

"Yes, Thank you mom for your donation and help. " I said trying to make my voice believable. I was kind of disappointed that she still didn't approve of Percy, even after he saved the gods.

My mom pulled the cab out of it's parking spot and started to drive away. "Where are we going exactly? " I asked.

"Where the goddesses get their dresses of course!" she said excitedly.

I had to admit that raised my spirits a little bit. "Will the other girls be going there?" I asked curiously.

"No, I called dibs! " She said with pride.

"Goddesses call dibs?" I questioned.

"Where do you think the mortals got it?" she said in a classic know it all voice.

I laughed because she sounded exactly like me. We drove for a few more minutes before we finally pulled up to a solid white building. I looked up and the words Goddess was written in a gold cursive script. I turned and looked at the taxi; it was no longer a taxi but a white Mercedes Benz. Argus opened the glass double doors for my mom and me. We both flashed our signature smiles and walked in. A tall, gorgeous red head was at the counter typing something. She looked up when my mom walked in and smiled at us.

"Hello again, Ms. Athena, How are you today? " She asked in a perky voice.

"I'm fine. This is my daughter Annabeth. We are looking for a dress for prom. " She said motioning to me.

"Hello, Annabeth! Nice to meet you! " The red head said.

I shook my head and looked around. It was a classy store with white walls and a circular mirror that covered three fourths of the wall with white couches in front of it. I saw two doors by the mirror with gold writing that said dressing rooms on them. It was kind of dark in here. I looked up the lighting came from small gold circles of fire hanging from the ceiling.

There were gowns, shoes, jewelry, hats, purses and gloves. I gawked at everything. " Come on, Annabeth. " my mother said. I followed her to a rack of black gowns. She started pulling out gown after gown. I would just say " no,no,no,no and no again. ". She sighed and pulled out another one.

"Wait, I like that!" I said.

She smiled at me and let me hold it. It was knee length and it was form fitting down to the waist then it had a white sash that wrapped around the waist and tied in the back. After the sash it poofed out with layers of netting. She walked over to the couch and set it down.

"You go look at dresses while I look at dresses. " She said walking over to a rack of blue dresses. I walked over to the grey ones. I went through the racks and didn't find a single one. My mother on the other hand had found four. One white, one blue, one red and another black one.

We walked over to the dressing rooms and I tried them all on. I picked out the one I liked the most and my mom and I started picking out the jewelry. We found a pearl choker that matched my dress and white high heels. After that we went to the counter and put our stuff on the counter. "Ok, we're ready. " My mom said demandingly.

"Ready for what?" I asked a little scared.

"Your hair." The redhead said annoyed. The redhead pushed a button and my mother walked in the dressing room and told me to follow. I followed her into the dressing room and closed the door. As soon as I did the back wall opened and lights came on. I was staring at a huge room full of stylists and make up artists. There was pink everywhere (I gagged, not really a fan of pink. Noticed? ). My mother made me show them my dress. A stylist with long brown hair and electric blue eyes grabbed my hand and led me to a chair. She was wearing a pale pink name tag that had Caroline written in black calligraphy.

"Miss Caroline?" I said.

"Yes, Miss Chase?" she asked curiously.

"How did you plan to do my hair?" I asked hoping nothing drastic.

"Straiten it then maybe an up do.".

"An up do?" I complained.

"Well...we could always just straiten it and do something with that. " She said frustrated. I didn't blame her I'm a tough case.

I sat down and she washed my hair, dried it and brushed it out. She whispered something to my mom and she shook her head yes. Then she asked me if I wanted highlights and I said yes. She showed me a book and I picked the ones I wanted. Then she washed my hair _again_. After she was done with the highlights I waited for them to dry. I talked to my mom some while I was waiting.

"So...how are things on Olympus?" I asked.

"Fine, kind of boring though." My mom said studying the latest Goddess Gowns.

"Boring?" I questioned.

"Yeah. After your friend Percy defeated Kronos there has been nothing to do. " She told me.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. I've been helping Demeter garden and Artemis babysit her hunters. " She said looking up from her catalogue.

"You Babysit?" I said, shocked since she didn't really pay attention to me.

"Believe it or not I do help Artemis every once and awhile. " She said looking at me.

"Okay, I believe you." I mumbled.

My mom and the stylists smiled at me.

"Is my hair almost done?" I whined.

"Yes ma'am, it is." The stylist said patiently.

"Ok. About how long? " I asked _im_patiently

"Five minutes. " she answered.

I shut up and waited. When the five minutes finally went up Caroline took the foil out of my hair and straightened it.

"Is that ok? " Caroline inquired.

She turned my chair around and I gasped. I was gorgeous! I had light blonde highlights and straighten hair. My blonde highlights made my eye color stand out and me straight hair flowed over my shoulders and ended in around the middle of my stomach.

"It's perfect!" I said loudly.

"You look gorgeous, Darling. " My mom said beaming with pride.

I blushed and thanked my Mom and Caroline. Caroline walked over to a table and got some make-up.

"Not to much please." I demanded.

"Don't worry I'm just going to add a little blush and lip gloss. " She said, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Thank you." I said looking up at her.

" You're welcome. Now sit up straight and look forward. " She said sweetly.

I did as I was told and she applied the make-up. Once she was done I stood up and my mom and I walked out of the salon. As we walked back into the main part of the store I spotted a tall, slender woman with brown hair and ruby lips.

"Why hello Athena! How are you today? " She said in a voice just as pretty as she was.

"I'm fine, Aphrodite. So why aren't you helping your daughters? " My Mother asked curiously.

"I'm already done helping them. Now I'm buying me a new dress for my date with Ares. " She said.

"Oh. Well Annabeth and I are just finishing. " She old her.

"Annabeth, Darling! You look stunning! Too bad you didn't get paired with one of my gorgeous daughters!" She said sympathetically.

"Well I'm glad I didn't get paired with one of them." I mumbled under my breath.

Aphrodite ignored me and said her goodbyes. My mom got on to me and we paid for my dress. "Where's Argus?" I asked.

"He left already. " My mom said. I climbed in the passenger's side and waited for my mother to get in. As soon as she did the car started and radio turned on. We drove into Madison Square and parked by the bus. My mom handed me a hat and I pulled up my hair and put it under the hat. She smiled at me and handed me my bag. I got out and said goodbye. Chiron was waiting by the bus taking a head count. As soon as I came over he said "Okay that's everyone! " I walked in the bus and found Percy sitting with a bag in his lap. I sat beside him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! How did it go? " I questioned.

"Fine. How did your shopping go? " He asked me.

I told him about my mom helping me (leaving out what my hair and dress looked like) and seeing Aphrodite. He looked at me with a weird look. " What's that look for? " I snapped.

"Nothing just listening." he said smiling at me.

"Okay! Everybody please quiet down! " Chiron yelled. "Now as you know the prom is tonight! Now the boys will stay away from the girls and the girls will stay away from the boys. Now we're off! "

The bus lurched forward and we all slammed into the seats in front of us, I rubbed my head and sat up straight again. Percy stifled laughter and I gave him a cold look. After that we started talking about random thing: do you think any monsters are going to attack? Are you excited? How's your head? That kind of stuff. Percy and I talked for the whole hour drive. When we pulled up to camp it was 5:30, the sun had set long ago. We all picked up our bags and we made our way out the stuffy bus. I slowly made my way up the hill. I stopped at the top, took a deep breath and I looked at the camp. It was gorgeous this time of year, with all the leaves; an array of reds, oranges and browns. I spotted Mr. D. sitting in a lawn chair by the ever burning fire. He was quietly sipping on a diet coke and reading a Olympus newspaper. I smiled to myself and walked down the hill. I walked by Mr. D. who barely looked up. " Hello, Mr. D. " I said cheerfully.

" My time up already? Oh well, it was great while it lasted." He mumbled. Even though he was in a bad mood (when wasn't he? ) he didn't dampen my spirits. I was in a wonderful mood! It was a beautiful night, I had a wonderful dress, and the most memorable night of my life ahead of me. I practically skipped to my cabin. I was the first one back to my cabin. I immediately pulled my dress out of it's bag and put it under my comforter. I smoothed out the comforter so no sign of my dress was under there. The people at the store were the only ones who had saw my dress and I wanted to keep that way. I stuck the necklace in my desk along with the shoes. I kept my hat on so know no one would see my highlighted hair. I sat in the living room and watched The Truman Show for awhile. I had the T.V. up really loud so I didn't hear the conch shell. I kept thinking to myself "Where are they? ". Halfway through the movie my sibling came in.

"You missed dinner. " Taylor said walking into the living room.

"I did? Guess I couldn't hear over the movie. " I said.

"That's ok. I brought you some food. " She said handing me a plastic plate and disposable cup.

"Thanks!" I said gratefully. On the plate I had sandwich and cookie.

"Strawberry Daiquiri, please!" I said to the cup. I waited a minute and nothing happened.

"I forgot! _Non-alcoholic _strawberry daiquiri please!" ( A/N: I LOVE those! ) I said feeling stupid.

"Yum!" Taylor said excitedly "I should of thought of that!"

"Want a sip?" I asked handing her the cup.

"Thanks. Did mom help you? " Taylor asked.

She caught me totally off-guard with that question! I didn't know what to say; should I tell her? Or should I not say anything?

"Why do you ask?" I wondered.

"When you came to the bus you were in a white Mercedes. I don't think they work as cabs. Not that I know of anyway. " She said her voice fading as she talked.

"Yeah, she did." I mumbled.

"Oh. That's weird because she doesn't like Percy. " She said cruelly.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it! Percy is a really nice guy! "I said offended.

"Hey don't get mad with me! I never said he wasn't a nice guy! I'm just mad that mom helped you when I have a date too! " She yelled standing up.

" I'm sor- " I started to say but she interrupted me.

" No don't bother! Just stay away from me! We all know you're Mom's favorite child! So just stay away! " She snapped. She stomped off and a few seconds later I heard the front door slam. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I set my plate down on the table and slid further down on the couch. I felt awful! It wasn't my fault Mom helped me and not them! I didn't choose to be helped! Did I? No, I didn't. I was sure of that. I was the favorite? I tried to absorb that thought. I didn't know if that was a good thing.

I slowly got up and dragged myself to my bed. I sat at the end of my bunk and looked at the clock. It was 6:15. I decided to start getting ready for the prom. I pulled my dress from under the comforter. I gently put the dress back in its bag and grabbed my shoes and choker. I put my Yankees cap over my other hat and saw my body disappear. I had decided to go to the big house to get ready since everybody here seemed to hate me. I walked slowly to the big house watching Nymphs and Satyrs scurry around. As soon as I got there I knocked on the door. Chiron answered the door (he was wearing a tuxedo jacket, his hair neatly brushed and slicked back ) "Yes? "

I pulled off my hat and he jumped "Sorry to scare you! May I get ready here?" I pleaded.

"Sure Annabeth. Did anyone see you come? " He asked the deciding that was impossible.

"Umm...hat." I said quietly.

"I see. I mean I don't see! " He said chuckling.

I smiled and walked in. He led me down a hall and I passed a set of large double doors. He led me to a small room with a large full size mirror and small vanity. I thanked him and set my bag and stuff down. I unzipped the bag and started to change once I was done I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked great!

Percy's POV

I looked at the clock, it was 6:35. I turned off the GameCube and walked to my closet. I pulled out my bag and took the Tux out of it. I turned around and jumped. "Dad!" I yelled. I was looking at my dad, Poseidon. He was wearing an aqua flowed shirt. His hair was slicked and beard combed. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled again.

"I thought you might need some help! I don't get along with Athena but Annabeth is a nice, beautiful girl. I think you made a wise choice! " He said proudly.

"Thanks Dad! I'm really glad you think so!" I said smiling.

"So need some help?" he asked.

"Sure! Let me go change first." I said walking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later I came out in a classic black tux with a white dress shirt under it. I carried a navy blue tie that I needed help with. After a few minutes, and a decent amount of swearing my father tied the tie in a perfect knot.

"That'll be five drachmas for swearing." I reported in an official tone.

"Ha-Ha. " He said sarcastically, his eyes sparkling.

"What happened to your head?" he questioned.

"Tree, I guess I can't make that go away." I said sadly.

" I can though! " he said placing his hand over the bruise.

As soon as he removed his hand the bruise was gone. I thanked him and he started to walk to the door but then he turned around.

"I almost forgot! " He remarked tossing me a small blue box. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I said back shielding my eyes expecting the bright light but to my surprise he just walked out the door.

I opened the box and found a beautiful white rose with blue tips surrounded by baby's breath. I had forgotten the corsage! I was so glad he thought of it! I slipped on some flip-flops and brushed my hair. I walked outside and made my way to Half-blood Hill. Argus was taking the boys and Chiron the girls. The prom was being held in a historic building in town. I saw many other boys waiting by the white camp bus. I saw Grover waiting by the bus chewing on a tin can nervously. He was wearing a brown tux with a dark green dress shirt. It would look funny on anyone else but on him it looked awesome.

" Hey Grover. How's it going? " I asked coming up behind him.

"Hi Percy. Not so good. I'm so nervous! What happens if Juniper doesn't like the way I look! " He said nervously.

"You look great! I bet she'll think the same. " I said encouraging him.

"Thanks Percy. You look good too. Except the shoes. " he said looking down.

"Oh wow Grover! Thank you so much! " I said sarcastically.

"Everybody please get in! " I heard Argus's small voice yell.

Everybody crammed in the white bus and we drove off. I told Grover about my dad helping me to kill time. As soon as I was done the bus stopped and we all poured out. I looked ahead of me and saw a HUGE building. It was painted white and had pillars supporting a balcony, the big white double doors were open and I could see the inside.

The inside had white tile and table with long white table cloths everywhere. I saw a chandelier that was lit up and casting a dim light on the entire room. At the far end of the room there was a massive staircase with long gold handles curved at the end.

"Please find a seat until the girls arrive." Argus told us. Grover and I found a table that sat four and claimed it. Then we waited.

Annabeth POV

I took off my cap and my blond hair gently fell past my shoulders. I wrapped the choker around my neck and fixed the clasp, and then I slid my foot into the white shoe and did the same with my other foot. I sat up and brushed my hair some more then grabbed my cap off the vanity. I walked out the room and found Chiron by the doors. He smiled when he saw me and said that I looked gorgeous. I asked him if I could sit in the front with my cap on and he said I could. I walked outside and gasped, there was a long black limo outside. "Chiron! When did you get this?! " I yelled excitedly.

" I don't know! I've never seen it before! " he said. I ran ( as fast as I could in my dress ) to the limo and opened the door. I found a piece of pink paper drenched in perfume. I picked it up and read it, it said:

The Girls _have _to arrive in style so I thought this will help!

Love Aphrodite

( A/N: just in case you can't read it it says: the girls have to arrive in style so I thought this would help, love Aphrodite )

I handed the note to Chiron and he smiled. "Well, I guess I need to call everyone to the limo! " He said marching into the house and coming back with a conch shell. He blew it and I put on my ball cap. A few minutes later all the girls were climbing in the limo. I saw all kinds of wild dresses ( and colors )! I saw neon orange, yellow and pink. Even a tie-dye one! At least most of them looked normal! I climbed in the front, leaned my chair back a little and put my feet on the dashboard ( A/N: I do that, bad habit. ). Chiron climbed in and pushed my feet off the dashboard ( I swear he must have a sixth sense for bad habits! ). After everybody climbed in and we were off. It didn't take long to get there and as soon as we did everybody got out and headed inside.

I waited till everybody went inside then I took off my hat and fixed my hair then I headed for the large double doors. I pulled the handle and it wouldn't open! I heard giggles from the other side of the door then someone yelled "Good luck getting in! ". How could someone be so cruel?! They locked me out! I had to get in! I had took a lot of time getting ready, and what about Percy? I couldn't leave him standing there. I looked around and spotted an old staircase on the side of the building.

" Maybe that's a way in! " I said aloud. I slowly made my way up the stairs, gently putting a little weight on the stair before I fully stepped on it. I finally reached the top and saw a rusted door that had no lock! I pulled hard and the door creaked open. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I was in a long hall with only a few doors. I heard music start up and I started to run towards it. The music started getting louder and when I reached the end of the hall I was staring at a set of doors. I quietly opened the door and almost stopped breathing. I was the top of a flight of stairs at the center of the room! I looked over at the entrance. I saw a long metal rod blocking it; this was my only way down! I took a deep breath and slowly made my way down the stairs. My hand brushed the long metal handle and I gently glided down the stairs. Slowly people started to notice me coming down the stairs and I held my breath till I thought I would explode. I spotted Grover he tapped a boy's shoulder and he turned around. I smile when I noticed it was Percy, Grover pointed toward me and Percy smiled too. He ran toward the staircase and walked up them.

" Hi. You look gorgeous!" He whispered to me. I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" I whispered back. He wrapped his arm in mine and we walked down the rest of the stairs together. We reached the dance floor and a slow waltz started to play. " May I have this dance? " Percy said bowing to me. I laughed and said " Yes, you may. ".

Percy's POV

Grover tapped me on the shoulder and he pointed at the stairs. I saw Annabeth coming down them in a floor length black gown. It was strapless, plain and wasn't multi-layered but on her it looked perfect! I smiled and ran up the stairs. I wrapped my arm around her's.

"You look gorgeous! " I whispered to her. She blushed and said I didn't look so bad either. I led her onto the dance floor and bowed deeply.

" May I have this dance? " I asked. She laughed, " Yes, you may. " she answered. I put my hand on her waist and she put her's on my shoulder. We started to dance. I twirled her and she laughed. I stepped on her foot and she looked down.

" Flip-flops? " she said teasing.

"What? They're comfortable! " I answered.

" Like father like son! " She said smiling.

" I guess. " I said happily " speaking of my father! " I told her how my father had helped me. After the dance was over we headed to the table that Grover and I had claimed. I pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. I picked up the small box of my seat and sat down.

"Annabeth?" I said trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" she said facing me. I opened the box and she gasped.

"Oh my gods Percy! It's gorgeous! " She said. I picked it up and gently slid it onto her wrist. She hugged me and said thank you.

"You're welcome." I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"What is it?" asked Juniper. Annabeth showed her and she showed Annabeth her's. Annabeth and her talked and laughed some and finally they both got up and asked Grover and I to dance. Grover refused but I said I would.

"Hang on a minute." I told Annabeth. I walked back to Grover and told him he should get up and dance. Reluctantly he did. At the end of the dance I led her to a door hidden behind the stairs. I opened it and let her up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stair there was another door labeled Balcony. I opened it and we walked out onto the balcony. I looked up all the stars were out, I looked at Annabeth and she was looking at me. I held her hand then leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

Annabeth's POV

As the dance ended he led me onto the balcony. I looked over at him, he was gazing at the stars but then he looked at me. He leaned over and kissed me passionately I wrapped my arms and kissed him back. I don't know how long we were up there but when we came down I got a lot of jealous glances from the other girls. Percy and I danced the rest of the night. When I got into my bed that night I was thinking that that was the best day of my life but though I didn't know it there was more perfect days to come.

Poseidon's POV

I was at the Prom watching my son and Annabeth dance. After the dance ended I saw my son lead Annabeth to the balcony entrance. I walked towards the entrance when I saw a blonde haired lady creep up the stairs. I followed her onto the balcony where I saw her standing in the shadows watching them.

"What are you doing here Athena?" I questioned.

"For your information I am making sure your reckless son doesn't try anything!" She snapped. I was about to yell back but I decided to let it slide.

"Athena, I think this has been going on to long. I'm sorry I brought my girlfriend in your temple and all the other stuff I did to you, Truce?" I asked calmly

She looked at me trying to find out if this was some kind of joke or something then she stuck out her hand

"Truce."

I shook her hand and smiled. She looked back at Percy and Annabeth. They were kissing but to my surprise she didn't start screaming at me for my son's behavior.

"Well, it was going to happen sooner or later. " She mumbled unhappily.

" You're right. You did a great job getting her ready. " I said.

"You didn't do so bad yourself. Nice choice corsage wise. " She said calmly.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Well we better get going. " She said disappearing. I followed her and we went back to Olympus.

Percy's POV

A bright light made me break apart.

"Was that…?" Annabeth asked.

"Our parents?" I said finishing her question.

" Who cares? " Annabeth said kissing me again. I knew my dad would never admit that he was here but I was sure it was him.

Ok. I suck at romances but I want to know what you think so R and R please. If you haven't read my other stories, I have two. _Life in California_ and the sequel _To Bring Her Back_. Thanks for reading! Athena0228


End file.
